The present invention relates generally to the field of electromagnetic trap systems and more particularly to trapping and cooling the trapped object using a parallel dipole line trap system.
Various kinds of electromagnetic trap systems are very important in physics. They allow isolation of particles or matter that enable many kinds of precision measurements and exploration of fundamental phenomena. Examples are the Penning trap, quadrupole ion trap, optical trap and magneto-optic-trap. The uses of these electromagnetic trap systems have broad applications for fundamental physics and technology. The Penning trap allows high precision measurement of fundamental parameters such as the electron gyromagnetic factor. The magneto-optic-trap (MOT) system allows trapping and cooling of atoms to remarkably low temperature. This system allows the creation of a new state of matter such as a Bose-Einstein condensate.
Active cooling systems similar to the cold atom system in a MOT can also be achieved for a macroscopic object. An example is the active cold-mirror system in the Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory (LIGO) experiment that allows precision interferometric measurements by lowering the vibration noise floor.
Therefore, realizing an active cooling system in an electromagnetic trap has a broad and fundamental interest in physics.